Darkness Requiem
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: Hiro decides to leave BEGA without telling Brooklyn why while Brooklyn's troubling over his feelings for his coach. Shounenai. HitoshixBrooklyn. Takes place either around the battle with Kai.
1. Alone?

**Darkness _Requiem_**

_Bakuten Shoot Beyblade_

_**Chapter One: **Alone?_

_**PG 13**_

_**Disclaimer: **This is definitely... um. I'm not even sure where half the charcters are from so you know I down own Beyblade. I have a Golden Dranzer and a Driger Einstein bouncy beyblade though... There's a whole story behind the green 'Driger' but I believe that it is actually Einstein._

_... Anyway, I don't own Beyblade. _

_**Author's Note: **Why aren't there any **English**_ _fanfics with Hitoshi/Brooklyn as a pairing? I mean, I've found one English one but all the others are Spanish... _

_'You don't know me._

_You never will.'_

_**Chapter One: **Am I alone?_

Brooklyn yawned slowly and loudly as he woke up from a previously disturbed slumber. Pulling back his creamy white sheets, he got up and walked over towards his window. Rubbing his weary eyes, he opened his window and leaned onto the balcony, staring at the rising sun. _'Coach... you nut.'_

_Flashback_

Brooklyn had fallen asleep late that night, somewhere arounf eleven thrity to be exact. He had been training outside, late at night, by himself. Training was not his style, especially training alone, but he wished to become stronger... needed to become stronger.

Stronger... so he could face his coach in a true and wonderful beybattle someday.

Then... later, at four 'o clock in the morning, there was a soft knock on his door, followed quickly by a harder one. Groaning, Brooklyn rolled over and slowly got up from the bed. His orange hair was in disarray, his hair falling carelessly into his eyes, and went to the door, he came face to face to see a smirking Hitoshi.

"Coach..." Brooklyn moaned, "do you have any IDEA what time it is?" Brooklyn paused to study what Hiro was wearing. He wasn't wearing pajamas like him though, what normal people wear to sleep; instead he was a wearing a tight black shirt, that delicately fit over his well-defined muscles. He was also wearing somewhat loose black pants to match. He also had his normal red sunglasses on his face even though were inside, and a smirk on his face. _'Those stupid shades..'_ Brooklyn thought, groaning, then asked aloud,

"What _are_ you doing _here_?"

"Oh, did I wake you?" Hiro asked, ignoring Brooklyn's question. Hitoshi then took off his sunglassess and slid them onto the collar on his shirt and examined Brooklyn, his midnight blue eyes taking in the sight set before him.

Brooklyn was wearing a creamy slightly see-through white silk shirt with creamy yellow clouds on it, and creamy pants to match, except they had creamy yellow moons. His usual golden earring was missing from his left ear and his orange hair was in dissaray.

"Brooklyn... what a _cute_ outfit." Hiro said, looking at the younger boys pajamas once again. Brooklyn opened his mouth to respond, a tint of blush on his face, but before he could form a word, Hitoshi stopped him.

"Wh--" Brooklyn was stopped by Hitoshi's index finger, as he placed it lightly over his mouth to silence him.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Hiro whispered in his ear, as he brushed pass Brooklyn and into his room. Brooklyn, stunned, and now at a loss for words, closed his door slowly and followed.

Brooklyn stared down at his lap, his fist clenching his loose pants, as he absorbed what Hiro told him. "What... are-- what are you saying? What... Hiro, what do you mean!" Brooklyn had stood up from off of the bed and was glaring at Hiro. Walking over to him, he whispered something then grabbed Hiro's right hand and wrapped his in it, as slyly as possible. He lloked down at their hands, afraid to meet Hiro's solemn eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Brooklyn... you will not see me for a while...

You might not see me-- _ever again._

I'm sorry.

Goodbye."

With that said, Hitoshi left the room.

_end_

Even though Brooklyn knew that Hiro wouldn't tell him when he was leaving, he had asked if he could see him once more. Hiro had said 'no' because of the time but had told him instead to meet him in the training room later. Brooklyn, surprised, and not sure when 'later' was, agreed, a slight smile appearing on his face. Thinking about it, Brooklyn decided that it was the last time he would see his coach and the perfect oppurtunity to challenge Hitoshi, if he object.

_'Maybe-- maybe finally I can tell him..._

_...tell him that... I...'_

_Beyblade Training Room_

Brooklyn slowly cracked open the door and peeked into the room. Glancing around, he spotted Hitoshi, sitting on the far side of the room, on the floor, leaning against the wall underneath the large window. He was now wearing a midnight blue shirt and black pants, and, there was no sign of his usual sunglasses. He seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes distant, pondering something...

"Coach?" Brooklyn muttered, stepping fully into the room. Hiro, blinking back into reality, stared blankly at him. Sighing, he stood up, never taking his eyes off of Brooklyn. Hiro's eyes seemed... _very_ different to Brooklyn, and...

_'The way he's staring at me...'_

Brooklyn gulped then closed the door behind him and leant against it. Their eyes were still enter-locked and it was beginning to make Brooklyn feel nervous. Not being able to stand it anymore, Brooklyn stared down at the ground and wrapped his right arm around himself, feeling awkward.

_'Hiro...'_

"I see how it is now." Hiro mumbled to himself, walking across the room, over towatds teh orange-haired boy.

"See... how... what is, dear coach?" Brooklyn whispered calmly as possible. He looked up but gasped to see how close Hitoshi was to him now. Leaning more onto the door, he continued,

"I have a favor to ask."

"What?" Hiro whispered back. Brooklyn let out a small sigh, then grabbed the bottom of Hiro's shirt, tugging on it to pull him closer to him. Whispering into his ear, he siad,

"A beybattle. Against me. _Please._"

Hiro smirked then grabbed Brooklyn's hand, which had been still clutching his shirt. Wrapping the hand in both of his, he said quietly,

"There's something else to this sudden proposal, right?" He looked sadly at the younger boy who then nodded then leaned onto his chest.

"Hiro... If I win, I'll tell you a secret." Brooklyn explained. "And... And if you win, then you may leave. You can go... forever." Hitoshi scoffed.

"So you're saying that if you win I can't leave?"

"That's not what I said!" Brooklyn shouted, grabbing Hiro's shirt in the process. He looked up at Hiro, surprising him. "That's not what I said." he repeated again, only more calmly. He let go of HIro's shirt then turned away. Hiro sighed then said, turning away also,

"Let us battle them.

I will _not_ go easy on you.""

"I don't expect you to." Brooklyn replied.

"Let it rip!" Hiro and Brooklyn both yelled, their beyblades shooting into the stadium, clashing together, the first attack, before landing. Immediately, Zeus danced away from Metal Driger's oncoming attack. Brooklyn stood up straight as he calmly avoided all of Driger's attacks. Chuckling, he said,

"C'mon, coach, I know _you_ can do better!"

"Hmph." Hiro smirked then raised his hand slightly. "Driger, attack!" Zeus dodged then spun back to its original spot.

"King of Darkness--"

"Ah, ah, ah." Hiro interrupted. Brooklyn stopped then stared, his eyes widening in shock.

_'H-how...'_

Before Brooklyn could attack, Hiro had somehow hit Zeus, completely damaging the blade and knocking it clear out of the ring.

Brooklyn had lost.

Tears threaten to fall from the boy's emerald green eyes. Looking away from the stadium, Brooklyn whispered,

"I-I guess... I guess this is goodbye then." He felt his throat grow dry with the thought. _'Will I ever see you again Hitoshi?'_ He looked down at the stadium, then a few feet away, his beyblade motionless. His heart throbbed agaisnt his chest, his breath quickened. _'I didn't get to tell you... It's probably better this way anyway.'_

Then... Brooklyn gasped as he felt Hiro's hand on his chin. His fingers lightly caressed it then he lifted Brooklyn's chin up so the boy would look at him. Leaning towards him, he whispered,

"I'm leaving BEGA. I'm sorry... but..." Hiro trailed off then kissed Brooklyn's chin, his lips softly grazing agaisnt it then pulling away. Brooklyn stared at him wide-eyed then tried to speak but was stopped.

"That's what you wanted, ne?" Hiro asked. He then ran his hand through Brooklyn's orange bangs. "Maybe, someday... you can leave BEGA too. Until then..." Hiro withdrew his hand from the boy's light amber hair and turned away. Brooklyn so desperately wanted to speak now but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Goodbye Brooklyn."

_'I am now alone...'_


	2. Death

_**Darkness Requiem**_

_Bakuten Shoot Beyblade_

_**Chapter Two:** Death_

_**PG 13**_

_**Disclaimer:** And the wild duckies will never fly. _

_I really **despise** disclaimers._

_Anyway, 'Bakuten Shoot Beyblade' does not belong to me._

_**Author's Note:** Shota. Finally figured out that it was... Hitoshi/Brooklyn_

_'I'm alone._

_Why?'_

_**Chapter Two:** Will I Die?_

"Brooklyn hasn't left his room since four days ago." Minmin said quietly. "Shouldn't he be at least hungry?"

"Just let him be." Garland ordered. "He probably has food in his room or something. Y' never know with him." Mistel sighed.

"He doesn't; have you ever seen his room?" Mistel asked. "His room is practicually bare."

"Someting must be bothering him for him not to leave his room..."

_"Maybe he's dead..."_ Mistel joked. Minmin, who had been jumping up and down and ranting, stopped suddenly. The three were silent, pondering the possibility until Minmin whacked Mistel on the head with the back of her hand.

"Don't say that ever again!" Minmin yelled in his ear. Then continued quieter, "That's not funny." Mistel rubbed his head and glared at the blue-haired girl. Sighing, he said,

"I'll go check on him, 'kay?"

**_--KNOCK KNOCKKNOCK--_**

"Ne, Brooklyn?" Mistel called, knocking on the door. "Brooklyn, open up the door."

"Brooklyn, are you feeling okay?" Minmin asked, popping up behind Mistel and glomping him. Mistel gasped, surprised by the sudden action, then tried to pry her off.

"hey Brooklyn!" Garland said, following the others to the door then ignoring them. "You should at least answer us. We're not prying into your personal life or anything; we just wanna know if you're alive or not."

"Br--" Minmin started as she still clung to Mistel.

"Shh!" Garland hushed her as they all began to hear movement.

"Brooklyn?"

Locks turning, clicking and creaking; being unlocked for the first time in days, the door slowly cracked open. Standing there was a quite pale Brooklyn, his eyes distant, as if gazing off at something or someone far away. Quietly, hoarsely, he asked slowly,

"What do you three want?" He stared down at Minmin first, whio had finally let go of Mistel, then he glanced at Mistel, who was staring at him. He glanced quickly at Garland but for only a second, not wanting to look directly at him.

"Aren't ya hungry?" Mistel asked bluntly.

"Look," Garland said suddenly, walking briskly over to the door and shoving it open. "I'm not sure what's eating you up but you need to get out of your room."

"It's not..." Brooklyn started but did not continue, not wanting to tell his _'friends'_ what was on his mind. He then nodded and stepped outside his room, closing the door, and pushing Garland out of his way. "Sorry. It's just..." He leaned against the door and looked up at his team mates. "Nevermind. Let's go eat breakfast." This last comment caused both Mistel and Minmin to smile; MinMin to giggle a little also.

"Breakfast...?" Mistel began. "It's almost time--"

"--For lunch." Minmin finished. Minmin then suddenlty clapped her hands together in excitement. "I know! I know! I'll cook lunch for you, 'kay!"

"Your cooking is horrible." _-whack-_

"Meani--"

"It's true!"

"It's not!"

"Is to!"

"Mistel, I'll--..."

"..." Brooklyn laughed as he watched them both stop abruptly and turn away from each other, both with equally pouting faces and crossed arms.

_'They don't know... good. It's better if they don't know anything about... then I can--'_

Brooklyn's thoughts were interrupted as Garland spoke beside him.

"Seems like your coach is no longer here at BEGA, huh?" Garland said casually. "Is that what causing you to hide in the sanctuary of your room?" Brooklyn froze at the last comment. Heart pounding, he replied calmly,

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" He began to walk away, following after Minmin and Mistel. "I haven't eaten since the day Hitoshi-sama left."

Brooklyn couldn't, or rather, wouldn't eat much. He had gotten a bowl of rice and a soda and had poked the rice for the first few minutes before finally eating some of it, tiny spoonfuls of rice. He ate slowly, taking time to chew each and every grain. He watched as Minmin argued with Mistel over the last onigiri, none of which anyone else but them had eaten. Brooklyn finished eating as soon as Mistel and Minmin ended up breaking the onigiri in half. "I'm full." Brooklyn announced quietly, mostly to himself, getting up. "Thanks. Bye." He waved his hand a little then turned to leave but was stopped by Garland.

"Hold it." Garland said. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yeah!" Minmin suddenly piped in. "You're hanging with us for the rest of the day!" Brooklyn sighed then shrugged, defeated.

_'As long as I don't have to tell them...'_

Garland watched Brooklyn as he flopped down unto the grass and began sifting through flowers. He had been watching the slightly older boys movements since he left his room; but Brooklyn was acting how he normally acted: hidden. _'I can tell that somethings bothering him.'_ Garland thought. _'He's hiding his emotions... Is it anger-- or sorrow? Neither is good for him in a beybattle.'_

Suddenly, Brooklyn spoke aloud. "When do love birds fall in love, I wonder? And if they do, is their love always returned?" He was asking no one in particular, just speaking.

"Who knows?" Garland answered, sitting down beside him. "I'm not a lovebird."

"But do you have to be one to know what love is?" Brooklyn's emerald green eyes were now staring blankly at him, causing Garland to become nervous.

"I-I don't k-know." Garland then turned away, unable to look his team mate in the eyes. "I've never... fallen..."

"Asking sure stupid and impossible things..." Brooklyn muttered to himself as he stood. "I'm sorry Garland."

"For what?"

"If you'll excuse me," Brooklyn said, "I'll be heading back to my room." And before Garland could say much of a reply, he began to walk away quickly but was stopped by Mistel and Minmin. Mistel, who had been playing with Minmin, said crossly,

"You better come out of _that_ room for dinner."

"I will." With a faint smile, he left.

_Kinomiya doujou_

Hitoshi tiptoed quietly up to the door of the doujou and sighed. _'Why... I'm sorry Brooklyn; I just couldn't stay there any longer. I was-- It was becoming too hard... too hard suppress... and your emotions-- they--'_ Hiro's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a door close by slide open then slide to a close.

"Who's there." A familar young boy's voice called out into the pitch black.

"... Kinomiya Hitoshi." Hiro replied, his voice barely audible.

"... A-Aniki?" the voice replied back. Hiro watched as his younger brother appeared from the darkness, completely surprised.

"Good to see you Takao." Hiro said calmly, walking over to him and suddenly embracing him.

"A-Aniki... what-what are you doing here?" Takao asked.

"I left BEGA." Hiro answered bluntly.

"You left BEGA?" Takao replied surprised. He then escaped from Hiro's grip then continued, "Aren't you that _kid's _coach? Why did leave? Could you just leave like that?"

"Complications..." Hiro muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Hiro said, patting his brother's hair. "I'm tired from traveling." Takao nodded then said,

"You promise to tell me what's going on in the morning?"

"Maybe." Hiro replied quietly.

"Hiro--"

" 'Night Takao."

"... 'Night Aniki."

_"Why'd you leave me here all alone Hitoshi? Why did you leave me behind?"_

_"Because I--"_

_"I thought you'd be here for me. Don't you belive in love, coach?" the amber-haired boy asked._

_"Brook--"_

_"I love you." Brooklyn confessed._

_'No you don''t.' Hiro thought coldly, turning away from the boy._

_"It's true. Don't deny my confession. I do love you." Brooklyn replied, embracing him, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "I always have." He then kissed the back of Hiro's neck. "And I always will... Take me with you."_

_"To- To where?"_

_"Heaven..."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Love me Hitoshi. Want me like I want you, my dearest coach. My dearest Hitoshi."_

"Nngh..." Hiro groaned as he awoke early the next morning. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he reimagined the dream he had jsut had. Blushing madly, he sat up and muttered aloud,

"I'm glad I left before I..."

"ANIKI! GOODMORNING!" Takao shouted cheerfully in a sing-song voice, opening his brother's door and stepping inside. Hiro stood up then, at the sight of his brother, and yawned.

"Morning." Hiro replied, stretching then walking towards his younger brother. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing really." Takao said absentmindedly. He sat down at the door then continued, "Just glad to see you, that's all."

"Takao, that n--"

"So, it is only you here." a familar cold voice spoke from the other side of the door. Hiro looked past his brother to see Kai.

"Morning Kai." Hiro said calmly then continued curiously, "What do you mean 'it's only me'?"

"Where's that psycho of yours, Brroklyn?" Kai asked, his eyes meeting now Hiro's glaring ones. Hiro then answered, as calmly as possible,

"Brooklyn's at BEGA... why?"

"No reason." Kai responded, and after he did, both of them became eerily silent, forgetting that Takao was in the room.

"Kai!" another familar voice yelled from somewhere nearby. It was Rei, who had then ran up to the azure haired boy and nearly tackled him.

"R-Rei!" Kai yelped, surprised.

"Why didn't you wake me!" Rei whined, his golden eyes somewhat sad. He had wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, clinging to him and pouting. Rei was wearing an outfit similar to what he usually wore except that this outfit was a lovely royal blue color. His long obsidian colored hair was tied back in a black bow, but some strands were falling onto his face, defying the bow; making him look rather cute. Not letting go of Kai, he continued, "You usually wake me up when I don't wake up on my own, or I usually wake you up; unless you fell asleep late or something then I wouldn't... or if--"

"You looked too peaceful to wake; you were sleeping soudly like a kitten." Kai answered, blushing. "I didn't _want_ to wake you." Kai then took his right hand and placed it onto Rei's head, petting and stroking his hair. This caused the surprised nekojin to purr somewhat.

"That's nice and all," Takao interruprted, annoyed and slightly digusted, "But please go 'fondle' each other somewhere else, like behind closed doors. I'm trying to talk to Aniki.' Rei, who hadn't looked to see who else was in the room, now did, first seeing Takao at the door, then Hiro. Blushing madly, he grabbed Kai's hand, and pulling him along, said quickly,

"I'msosorryTakao. HiHItoshi-sama, it'snicetoseeyouandbutwe'releaving. Bye!"

"Wait, Rei, I wasn't done talking to--" Kai started.

"Let's go get breakfast, okay Kai?"

"But..." Kai stopped talking as he as dragged out of sight and down the hall. Hiro, who had watched the whole scene, now asked,

"What... was that all about?" Takao sighed then grumbled,

"Ask Rei or Kai... I don't want to have anything to do with _it_."

_'What's going on that I don't know about...'_

Kai definitely wasn't up to speaking. No matter what or how Hiro asked about what had been said earlier, he jsut wouldn't answer him.

"It has nothing to do with you, _coach_." Kai said coldly as he poured a glass of milk and setting it down on the table beside him.

"So because I was part BEGA, I'm not aloud to know what goes on ar--"

"Stop it!" Kai snapped. "Just stop it!" He then turned the door and yelled angerily, "Rei!"

Rei, who had just opened the kitchen door, froze, and stared blankly at him, startled.

"Y-Yes?"

"... Hiro has some damn stupid quetions for you." Kai explained. "You can answer them if you wish, I _don't_ want to." Kai walked past Hiro and over to Rei. The, on a calmer note, continued, "Also, there's a glass of milk on the table for you... Drink it like a good _kitten_, 'kay?" He slightly teased, turning to leave. Before he could leave though, Rei grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kai..." Rei began sadly, "Don't be like that, okay?... Also, wait for me; I'll be there soon." He gave Kai a smile, a rather cute one, then let go. Blushing now, Kai '_hmphed' _in reply then exited the kitchen. Rei then turned his attention to Hiro , his golden eyes beaming. "Well... I guess it's left to me to explain what's going on..."

"That would be nice." Hiro muttered. Rei, whio had went over to the table to get the glass of milk, drank some then nodded. Sighing, he said,

"Sometimes Kai is like that... but deep down, he's actually a really caring person. He just is afraid to show it." Rei explained. Staring at the milk, he continued, "Y'know, he treats me like a _kitten _ sometimes to amuse himself." Rei paused, then looked at Hiro, who was giving him a weird look. "I don't mind or anything; I mean, I am a _nekojin_, but..." Rei stopped to finish his glass of milk. He placed the down on the table then looked up at Hiro.

"But?" Hiro asked, wanting Rei to continue, having a slight feeling of where the conversation was going.

"Truth is, I'm Kai's little _kitten, all **his**._"

_BEGA_

Two whole more days had passed since Brooklyn's dear coach's departure from BEGA. Since then, Brooklyn hadn't been able to focus on anything but Hiro, plus his chest ached, mainly near his heart. At first he thought he was sick but then he realized... In fact... _'Maybe it is my heart that is aching.' _Brooklyn thought as he opened his door. _'Maybe it is my beloved HItoshi's fault._

_... beloved... loved...' _Brooklyn sighed then stepped outside.

"I must take my leave of BEGA also.

I'm..."

_'I'm coming for you, my dearest coach._

_I must confront you..._

_... before it too late.'_


End file.
